


SPONTANEOUS STORY NUMBER FIVE

by starskyhutchwriters



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Chaps, Good clean fun between friends, M/M, Role Playing, Sexual rodeo, Varmits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starskyhutchwriters/pseuds/starskyhutchwriters
Summary: Another spontaneous story my writing partner and I came up to in response to a pic posted by a reader.I DO hope to get the pics we use for our stories added to each story.





	SPONTANEOUS STORY NUMBER FIVE

SPONTANEOUS STORY NUMBER FIVE

"Think about it, Hutch. Wouldn't that be great if we were back in the wild west and had horses instead of cars? We could be like Wyatt Earp and Doc Holiday. Catch all the bad guys on horseback. Like they did in that movie about Tombstone. Hey, I know, you could be Wyatt! Imagine that, us being cowboys...you would look great in chaps."

"Starsky!" Hutch put his head in his hands. "What am I going to do with you? Chaps?? Really?" He took his hand down and looked at Starsky. "I suppose you'd want me in chaps with no pants underneath them?" He shook his head. "Have you ever even been on a horse?"

"Now that would be a sight to see." Starsky sat with a sly grin on his face, imagining his lover in only chaps, with his beautiful ass exposed. "Once I rode a horse. I was a kid"

"Once?!" Hutch snorted. But he couldn't get the picture of Starsky in nothing but chaps... and maybe a stetson... out of his mind. With that ass, Starsky would have Hutch coming without even touching him. And with the way the front of the chaps would frame that hard cock of Starskey's... Hutch HAD to stop thinking about it, or he would embarrass himself in a few minutes. "Let's head home. I uh, need to make a stop so I'll be home in about 20 minutes. Why don't you stop for beer and, uh... get comfortable while you wait for me?"

"I'm never comfortable waiting for you." Starsky said with a  sly grin on his face. Maybe we'll watch a John Wayne flick tonight. Popcorn’s on me."

"You got it!" Hutch stood and threw some money on the table for the beers. "I'll be home in half an hour, so put the movie in, the beers on the table and... and maybe I won't make YOU play the Indian this time!" Hutch laughed as he practically ran out of the bar and raced for his car. He had to work fast. He just hoped he could find what he wanted.

Starsky strolled out of the bar, pausing at his car. Smiling, he thought about his tall blond in a cowboy hat and chaps. Getting in the car, he had to adjust himself. The thought of his blond all dressed up, with just the chaps on sent a siren to his groin. He turned on the radio and tried to think of something else.

Hutch thought about putting the MARS light on his car, but settled for driving juat a bit above the speed limit. He parked when he got to the store and ran inside. He told the owner what he needed and was thrilled to hear the owner say he had just the thing. He took the packages and ran back out to his car. He smiled the entire way home. When he got there he took the packages and ran up the stairs. He opened the door and stepped in. "Starsk, I'm back." He took the packages and headed toward the bedroom.

Starsky was heading to the couch with a bowl of popcorn, just as Hutch came through the door. He did not see the packages hutch manage to smuggle into the bedroom. "Just in time, Blondie, movie is about to start."

"I'm, ah... just gonna change real quick. Ah... I think I spilled some beer on my jeans, and they smell bad. Be right out." Hutch ducked into the bedroom and was glad he hadn't had to explain the packages to his partner. He quickly stripped and pulled the items he had bought out of the packages and put them on. He walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Adjusting himself just a little, he was pleased at what he saw. The leather chaps exposed his ass cheeks. The front of the chaps buckled at the top of his groin, leaving his cock and balls framed by the leather. He was already getting hard, just thinking of Starsky's reaction.

As he walked back through the bedroom, he grabbed the black cowboy hat off the bed and settled it on his head, the brim shading his eyes.

He stepped out of the bedroom and walked up behind the couch. He stepped around the arm of it and in front of Starsky. He hadn't gotten guns from the costume store, so used his gun, which he had taken the bullets from, to point at Starsky. "Get up. SLOWLY. And raise your hands, varmit!"

**** The following was an in-story commentary from myself and my writing partner.****  
Me: ***** YEE HAW!!! Rodeo time!!! **** Gives a whole new meaning to "ride'm cowboy" doesn't it?

Her: Lol! I was taking a drink of coffee as I was reading that and almost spit my coffee!

Me: OOPS... sorry!

Starsky's mouth dropped open! He glanced up, then down. Taking in the beautiful sight before him, he had to bite his lip. He stood up slowly, not taking his eyes off his lover, still looking him up and down. "Hutch... you’re... you’re  gorgeous" He walked around him, eyeing every inch of his lover. His heart was bursting with joy. His lover had gone through all this, for him.

Hutch was thrilled at Starsky's reaction. He stood still as Starsky walked around him. When Starsky was back in front of him, he sobered himself and pointed the gun at Starsky's chest again. "I told you to raise your hands!"

Starsky reached forward, brushing against the exposed cock that was begging for attention. He slowly raised his hands. I can think of more entertaining things I can do with these hands. God Hutch, I can't believe you did this for me." He almost lost his voice. His pants were growing tighter by the minute.

"I'm sure you could, but I'm in charge right now, and I give the orders! Don't try anything. Slowly take off your jacket. If you've still got a gun under there, take it out… easily. Then slip out of your shirt. Toss everything on the chair over there."

He did as he was told, tossing it all on the chair. He stood there, admiring the sight before him. Looking down… seeing Hutch’s cock exposed and the leather surrounding it… made his mouth start to water. He wanted to have it in his mouth.

"Strip off your jeans and briefs. NOW!" Hutch cocked his gun and pointed it at Starsky's crotch.

Starsky glanced at the gun, then back between Hutch's legs. "I hope only one of those is loaded."

He obeyed the order, then stood there, naked.

"I guess you'll just have to take your chances on that!" He watched as Starsky stripped naked. The sight of his lover like that almost made him toss the gun, hat, and chaps aside and tackle Starsky to the floor. At the last second, he got control of himself and was able to say, "Move closer to me. No funny stuff. And get down on your knees in front of me. Take my cock in your mouth and please me. If you do a good job, I might not shoot you."

He knelt down in front of his lover, glancing up with a smirk, "I'm kinda counting on you shooting." He took the waiting cock in his mouth, slowly taking it all the way in, sucking and moving his tongue all over. Then slowly pulling it out and sucking the tip, rolling his tongue under it, then sucking it in again. Reaching his hand hands around back and gripping that beautiful ass, he rubbed up and down between the leather.

Hutch almost lost his grip on the gun. He reached over and laid it down on the end table. "Yesssssss. Damn, you are so good at that. Suck me dry, cowboy."

Hutch so wanted to make this fantasy of his lover's the best it could be, but he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out long at this pace. "Hey, lover. You don't have to..."

Starsky looked up, still sucking, then taking it all the way in. He was rubbing Hutch’s anus, dipping his finger in, and pulling it out, then repeating the action.

"Babe!" He was almost ready to lose his control. Starsky always could make him lose it. Between Starsky's hot and talented mouth and his intruding finger, Hutch was the one being held prisoner by his partner.

Starsky pulled his mouth off, "Hey Lover, you’re the one who dressed up so hot. Not my fault if I have a thing for chaps". He engulfed the throbbing cock once more, taking it all the way down his throat, shoving his finger as far up as he could.

That was it! Hutch couldn't stop the orgasm erupting from his cock. He held onto Starsky's shoulders or he would have fallen. He kept his eyes open as long as he could, watching his lover take his cock so deep. "Starsk! I want... I need... yessssssssssssss."

When Hutch started to come, Starsky held on to him tight, sucking every drop that came with every spasm. Feeling it soften, he let it fall from his mouth. He stood up, grabbed his partner and kissed him, then turned him around, and shoved him against the wall. Looking down, and rubbing his hands on the beautiful ass that was exposed.

Starsky grabbed the tube of lube that had been tucked into the side of Hutch’s chaps. Liberally coating his cock and Hutch’s anus, he took hold of his own cock. He rubbed against the opening, then pushed in, slowly.

When he was all the way in, he kissed Hutch’s shoulder and started pumping.

Starsky had moved so fast, Hutch was taken by surprise when he found himself pressed against the wall. His legs barely held him, so it was a good thing Starsky was pressed against his back. He shuddered when he felt Starsky push his hard cock into him. "Starsk!”

Starsky lost control, feeling the leather on his legs, he was seeing stars, then his orgasm hit like a thunderbolt! He pushed and pushed. He felt his partner slipping down the wall so he grabbed him and they both gracefully slid to the floor.

He turned Hutch around and pulled him close, giving him a kiss. "I'll play cowboy with you any time ya want".

Hutch was panting, trying to catch his breath."Maybe we should... try something... like... tiddly winks?" He paused and kissed Starsky. "That would be... easier on my... heart."

Starsky started aughing, "Your heart?! You should have been on my end when you came out dressed like that! I about came in my pants!"

"Guess it's a good thing I bought this, instead of renting it. We can always use it again... and again... and again..." Hutch laughed as he saw Starsky's face light up. "But not tonight, buddy. We got that stakeout early tomorrow."

He pulled Starsky in for some kisses. "You were an excellent outlaw. So talented with... your gun." He started laughing.

"Can't wait to play again." Starsky kissed him again.

"Come on, Bronco Billy, let's head to bed." Hutch stood up and reached down to pull his lover up too.

He followed him, but not before he grabbed the bowl of popcorn. He saw the puzzled look on his partner’s face and he just smiled. "This is in case there's a matinee.” He trotted ahead of Hutch into the bedroom.

Laughing, Hutch followed Starsky into the bedroom. Knowing them, there would be a matinee... second feature…  and on and on.


End file.
